


i'll take care of your heart (no matter where we are)

by bellawritess



Series: lashton prompts [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bants, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, mother hen ashton, this is so fucking unbelievably short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: “Leave me alone,” Luke whines, trying to bat Ashton’s hand away.Ashton ignores him and continues pressing his palm to Luke’s forehead. “You’re burning up, Luke.”
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: lashton prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026498
Kudos: 7





	i'll take care of your heart (no matter where we are)

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** "are you warm enough"
> 
> [tumblr link!](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/617226824377925632/lashton-are-you-warm-enough)
> 
> title from i love you, i love you, it's disgusting by broadside

Luke’s been grouchy and tired all day. He knows he has, but it’s hardly his fault; his head feels like it’s stuffed full of cotton and primed to explode at any moment, and Michael keeps poking his cheeks, which only makes it worse. Thank God it’s a day off, because Luke’s not sure he’d even remember how to play guitar in this state, much less do a whole show with talking and walking and all such exhausting activities. He feels boiling, and then half an hour later feels freezing, which means half the time he’s carrying around his jacket and the other half of the time he’s wrapping it so tightly around him that it may as well cut off his circulation. It doesn’t warm him up. It just makes his arms tired.

So by the time they get back to the tour bus, Luke just wants to be by himself, is the point.

Something Ashton is _not_ understanding.

“Leave me alone,” Luke whines, trying to bat Ashton’s hand away.

Ashton ignores him and continues pressing his palm to Luke’s forehead. “You’re burning up, Luke.”

“Am not,” Luke grumbles, because he feels like he’s just been dunked in a tub of ice. “Your mum’s burning up.”

“You need rest,” Ashton says. “Lie down.”

“No.”

“Lucas Robert Hemmings if you get the whole band sick because you were too stubborn to take _one night_ of rest —”

“Okay, fine, Jesus.” Luke lies down in his bunk. “But I don’t like it.”

“Noted. How do you feel?”

“Like sunshine and fairy floss,” Luke says bitingly. Ashton gives him his best mum look. “You tell me. You said I’m burning up.”

“Just because you feel hot to me doesn’t mean you feel hot to you,” Ashton says. Luke loses the thread of that sentence by the second time Ashton says _feel_ , so he jumps onto the obvious joke instead.

“You think I’m hot?” He waggles his eyebrows. Ashton sighs.

“No, Luke, I’ve been dating you for three years for your personality.”

“Wh—” Luke blinks. “Was that a compliment or not? I can’t tell.”

“I’m going to go to the RiteAid and get you some medicine, and some things for soup,” Ashton says, in full mother hen mode. “Stay in bed. I’ll bring you some water and tell Mikey and Calum not to bother you.”

“They always bother me,” Luke says. “You’d have to kill them.”

Ashton glares at him. “Are you warm enough?” he asks. “Don’t you want to get under the covers?”

Yes, he does. It’s actually a brilliant idea, although Luke is loath to admit it. But the chills coursing through his body overwhelm his desire to be needlessly stubborn, so he nods a bit and starts kicking the covers in a half-inspired attempt to get underneath them. Ashton grabs hold of the corner of the duvet and pulls it back. “Thanks,” Luke mumbles. 

“It’s what I’m here for,” Ashton says softly. He tucks Luke in, and Luke doesn’t mind that it makes him feel like a child again. “Love you.”

“Bet you say that to all the guys you take care of when they’re ill,” Luke says, face half-mashed into his pillow so he can see Ashton.

“You got me,” Ashton says, but he leans over and leaves a lingering kiss on Luke’s forehead. “Had to give you one before you got all sweaty,” he explains when he stands up.

“Fuck off.”

Ashton smiles at him. “Back in twenty. I love you.”

“Your mum.”

“Say it back.”

“Love you.”

Ashton strokes his head, gentle as anything, and pads his way toward the front of the bus.

Luke closes his eyes and smiles to himself, thinking that having the world’s best boyfriend is worth feeling like shit for a day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) so come say hey!


End file.
